An automobile interior part such as a roof lining, a door trim, an instrument panel, a dash silencer, a center console, a pillar, an ornament, a rear parcel and a seat is generally produced by bonding a cover material made of a polyolefin, a polyurethane foam or a decorating material such as a fabric attached with a polyurethane foam to a molded article made of a polyolefin such as a polypropylene and a polyethylene with an adhesive by means of a pressure-bonding and molding process, a vacuum-molding process, or the like. In the past, a polychloroprene-based adhesive which is applied by spraying has been used for the adhesion. It is desired, however, to replace the polychloroprene-based adhesive with an adhesive containing no halogen, from the viewpoint of environmental safety.
As a substituent of a polychloroprene-based adhesive, an adhesive composition containing a polyolefin resin modified with an unsaturated carboxylic acid and/or a derivative thereof as a base polymer is developed (see, for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2). However, a further adhesion to a polyolefin and a heat resistance are needed for the polyolefin-based adhesive composition. In addition, an adhesive which does not emit a solvent gas when applying or drying is needed from the viewpoint of environment safety.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2000-198940
Patent Document 2: JP-A-2008-260903